


Unrequited Love?

by kesmonsterwrites



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Angst, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:28:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24215920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kesmonsterwrites/pseuds/kesmonsterwrites
Relationships: Choi San/Reader
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

You and San had been friends for what felt like forever. You knew almost everything about each other. But your friendship was shifting, slowly but surely. Every time you saw him, you noticed the little things - the cute mole near his eye, the shape of his lips, his sharp jawline… And every time you noticed these things, the butterflies in your stomach fluttered their wings. You liked your best friend, wanted him even...but there was no way he wanted you...

You didn’t know, but San was taking notice of the little things about you; your bottom lip and how you constantly bite at it, your stunning eyes that always seem to sparkle, the curve of your hips...And every time he noticed these things, he shivered in anticipation before a wave of disappointment hit him. He liked his best friend, wanted them even...but there was no way you wanted him…

All of your friends could feel the sexual tension, see the way your bodies would tense around the other now - it wrapped around both you and San, keeping you close to each other but still apart. Your friends wanted you to do something about it, wanted you to confess to him… but they didn’t interfere. They figured you two would figure it all out on your own and would come together naturally.

And even though you had these feelings for San, even though you wanted him, you felt like you couldn’t. So when a boy you’d seen around came up to you at a party and started flirting, you let him. If you couldn’t be with San, you might as well still have fun. You were single, what did it matter? San would never flirt with you like this, would never talk with you like this...

But he wanted to. Seeing you with that boy, talking and flirting, it made his heart crack. He hates that he wants you so much, but you clearly don’t feel the same way about him. Why else would you be flirting with that boy? Besides you were single, you could do what you wanted...but then why did he feel like his chance with you had slipped through his fingers?


	2. Unrequited Love? ~part 2~

You notice that San seems more...sad. Lately. It feels like your best friend has pulled away from you; he wasn’t your San any more. And you weren’t sure why. The only new thing that had happened in your life recently was that guy you flirted with at that party...you couldn’t even remember his name, that’s how memorable he was. And besides, the only thing he had wanted was something you weren’t willing to give a stranger.

You didn’t know how to approach San - whenever you tried, he simply turned around and walked away from you. He didn’t answer your messages. It was like he was a ghost in your life now, there, but not really.

And you were getting tired of it. About a week later, you were sitting outside his apartment, waiting for him to come back home. But when his roommate comes back first and sees you sitting on the floor by the door, he invites you in. He knows that San has been avoiding you, and he is just as sick of it as you are.

When San walks into his apartment a while later and sees your shoes by the door, he knows it’s time to face you, but is still shocked at the sight of you sitting at his desk in his room. He knows you two need to talk...but he really doesn’t want to. He doesn’t want to make things awkward between you if he were to confess.

“We need to talk” San doesn’t respond, just stands in front of you, looking to the floor in front of you, hands in his pockets. “San, why are you ignoring me?” When you don’t get a response again, you grow frustrated. “Why, San? Why? I just...I just want my best friend back.”

“I don’t know if I can do that.” You were shocked by his words, and even more shocked by the hurt in his eyes when he finally looked up at you. Your heart begins to break at his words. At the shock and slight confusion on your face, San continues. “I don’t know if I can be friends with you.” Before he could continue on, you were up out of the chair you were sitting in and rushing out of his room and out of his apartment.

San curses as he turns to follow after you, stopping in the hallway when he sees you struggling with your shoes. He walks up to you, grabbing you hand and pulling you back, closer to him.

“Y/N would you let me finish before you rush out of here?” He takes a deep breath as you look at him, your eyes glassy with unshed emotion. “I don’t think I can be friends with you because...because…” He nervously bites at his lip, not sure how to tell you, so nervous about what you’ll say…

“Why, San?” Your voice sounds small, hurt. And he hates that he’s put that emotion there.

“Because I like you, okay? And I didn’t want to ruin our friendship, but seeing that guy flirting with you, and you flirting back with him…”

“Wait, you’re upset about that? I only let him flirt with me because I thought you didn’t feel the same way.” Your cheeks turn rosy as you speak, looking down at the floor. There’s a pause before San finally speaks.

“Wait, you like me?”

“And you like me.” You look up at him again, slowly moving closer until you’re inches from him. 

“So…”

“So…?”

“Can I try something?”

“Well, that depends on what it is, I guess.” You smile coyly at him, waiting for him to make his move.  
San smiles softly at you before leaning in and kissing you softly. And finally, finally you’re both where you wanted to be: in each other’s arms.


End file.
